Aunque no crea en el destino
by MiraHerondale
Summary: Un brujo y un mago... ¿pueden ser compañeros de aventuras? ¿Qué s¡pasa si el brujo salva al mago y lo saca de Novigrado? ¿Qué pasa sin se dan cuenta de que el destino ha propiciado su encuentro? ¿Qué pasa si son almas que se encuentran de nuevo a través del tiempo y el espacio? Corssover Johnlock


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son producto de el videojuego de The Witcher, de el autor de los libros y Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la adaptación de la BBC. Yo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro :)**

 **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.**

 _ **Consultores, ¿¡cual es nuestro oficio?!**_

* * *

 **Aunque no crea en el destino**

—El medallón está vibrando.

El hombre del pelo blanco detuvo su espada para mirarle, con el ceño fruncido. Miró al cielo, envainando el arma de acero en su funda, a la espalda, achinando los ojos, sus pupilas de gato contrayéndose.

—Hechizos. Poderosos.

El moreno le miró y luego de vuelta a la explosión de luz que se alzaba por encima de los desiguales tejados de las casas que conformaban la calle. Sus pupilas se contrajeron también mientras los detalles aparecían frente a sus ojos. Había sonidos, también. Vibrando en la tierra, flotando en el aire.

—Soldados renardianos y cazadores de brujas. Cuento diez. ¿Crees que es un no humano, Geralt?

—Es muy posible. Novigrado se ha convertido en un infierno para ellos en los últimos días —contestó el brujo, silbando.

El sonido de los cascos de un caballo resonó en la calle hasta ellos. _Sardinilla_ apareció, con las alforjas rebotando y tintineando mientras saltaba los cuerpos de los bandidos caídos y desmembrados sobre el suelo. El olor a sangre era a duras penas perceptible entre el lodo y el olor de los residuos de la ciudad. Él silbó también y un frisón apareció, rebufando, junto a él. Apoyó un pie en el estribo, y subió de un salto, ajustándose los guantes. Lo espoleó con los talones, y subió la calle tras Geralt. Reconocía las calles. Desde que habían salido de los muelles, sabía a dónde estaban dirigiéndose, y no le gustaba un pelo.

Usó Queen sobre sí mismo, sabiendo que por mucho que fuera un brujo, ser superado en número no era ventajoso. Podía sentir el medallón de lobo pulsando sobre su pecho a medida que las calles avanzaban, anunciando el conflicto inminente, como una cuenta regresiva.

La Plaza del Jerarca estaba destrozada y abarrotada. La última vez que la había visitado había sido para cambiar unas monedas en el banco Vivaldi, y había estado llena de vida y actividad, con los puestos de frutas y vendedores de mercancía ambulantes que se pasaban por allí. Claro que también había visto las dos piras ardiendo, quemando aún los cadáveres calcinados de dos pobres desgraciados a los que se habían decretado culpables de brujería.

Había llegado a la ciudad poco tiempo después de que Geralt lo hiciera. No había vuelto a la fortaleza de Kaer Morhen o pisado las montañas azules, desde hacía casi un año, yendo de contrato en contrato. Había que admitir que la caza de monstruos se le daba muy bien, teniendo en cuenta que las Mutaciones no solo habían afectado a su cuerpo y a sus habilidades con las Señales, sino también a otros aspectos más…. Sensitivos. Siempre había tenido un cerebro agudo, incluso desde niño, y la ceremonia de paso a brujo solo había acrecentado sus capacidades naturales, razón por la cual se había convertido también en una leyenda entre los brujos de la escuela del Lobo, junto a Geralt. Sus servicios iban más allá de la simple caza de monstruos. No solo era ducho en matar: también en rastrear, y en observar. Algo por o que, al parecer, la gente pagaba sumas generosas.

La refriega en la Plaza era admirable de ver, y prometía un interesante combate. Desenvainó su espada de acero, y espoleó a su montura, atravesando las líneas rojas y marrones que formaban los renardianos. Consiguió herir a dos, y a uno le abrió la espalda, haciendo que cayera al suelo, la sangre manando del profundo corte que, por muy poco, no había logrado partirle en dos. Frenó su caballo antes de que le tirara, y desmontó, sacando una de las bombas que llevaba en el cinturón. La granada estalló, emitiendo una fuerte luz blanca que cegó a los soldados, antes de liberar los fragmentos de metralla, atravesando el acero templado de las armaduras.

Uno de los cazadores de brujas le detectó, y gritó órdenes de ir a por él. Seguro de su escudo, alzó una mano, concentrado en el grandullón del hacha. Fijó su mirada plateada en él, y trazó Axia en su dirección. Los ojos del cazador se pusieron en blanco, y alzó el hacha, volviéndose contra los suyos, descargando un hachazo contra uno de los renardianos que estaba lanzando un mandoble en dirección a Geralt, que trataba de deshacerse de tres enemigos al mismo tiempo a base de Igni y espadazos. Al menos, pensó, tenía que concederle que Igni era un buen punto para derretir armaduras. Sus métodos, en cambio, eran más… elegantes.

El soldado que recibió el hachazo cayó como un fardo cuando el filo del arma se abrió paso a través de su cráneo, partiéndolo en dos mitades perfectas. Sonrió, y bloqueó un ataque en su flanco izquierdo. Viendo que vendrían dos al mismo tiempo, y siendo alguien que sabía cuando era el momento de retirarse, rodó hacia uno de los lados, mientras notaba el medallón arder sobre su pecho.

 _Poder. Mucho poder. ¿Pero qué…?_

Se enderezó, a tiempo de escuchar las palabras arcanas del mago al que, suponía, los soldados y los cazadores habían estado fustigando. Alzó la mirada en su dirección, expandiendo Queen un poco más lejos de su cuerpo, cubriéndolos a ambos con el escudo de energía cuando un chorro de sangre y sesos saltó hacia ellos, dándose un momento para conocer a quién su compañero y él estaban salvando el pellejo.

El mago era un hombre de estatura media y complexión alta, no muy musculoso, pero tampoco con demasiada grasa acumulada. No era nada que le sorprendiera. La mayoría de los magos que conocía entraban en esa descripción. Llevaba unos pantalones que a todas luces provenían de las Skellige. Podía reconocer la factura y la calidad de la tela. Las cintas que ajustaban la tela a la pierna, formando X rojas a todo lo largo, dibujaban los contornos de la carne. La faja clara atada a su cintura, cubriendo su entrepierna ligeramente, y sobre la que pasaba un cinturón de bártulos, muy similar a los que usaban los brujos como equipo básico, estaba hecho de alguna especia de algodón que no había visto nunca, y las mismas bolsas estaban hechas de piel curtida. Habría dicho caballo, pero podía equivocarse. Por las marcas que no tenía de los objetos en su interior, a todas luces pesados (a juzgar por la inclinación de las correas que los sostenían a la cintura), pondría la mano en el fuego por que era piel de monstruo. Probablemente de Gallotriz.

Más arriba, llevaba una túnica de viaje de lana oscura, larga hasta las rodillas, preparada para llevarla mientras se montaba a caballo. Y una capucha en diversos tonos de gris, cosida a las hombreras, caía a su espalda, descubriendo su cabello, rubio pajizo, brillando como el oro bajo la luz de los hechizos que estaba lanzando contra los adversarios. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron un momento hacia él, sorprendidos, como si no entendiera que pudiera estar perdiendo el tiempo mirándole mientras estaban en plena batalla.

Puso los ojos en blanco y, dejando el escudo activo, volvió a influenciar un par de soldados más con Aard antes de saltar fuera de las protecciones, corriendo en dirección a un extraviado que tenía toda la intención de atacar a Geralt por la espalda. El otro brujo, claro, estaba muy ocupado con otro soldado armado con dos hachas, como para darse cuenta del detalle, o poder ocuparse de él.

Rodó por el flanco derecho del soldado, manchándose los pantalones que acababa de hacer reparar en la armería, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Cuando se levantó, se volvió sobre las puntas de sus pies, y rebanó el cuello del soldado, que ya alzaba la espada, preparado para atacar. Sonrió mientras limpiaba el acero del arma contra la tela de su peto rojo, dando la lucha por acabada, cuando escuchó la voz del misterioso mago.

—¡Agáchate!

Acostumbrado al tono, que le había recordado demasiado a la voz de su maestro, Vesemir, y de Geralt mientras entrenaba con los objetivos móviles en el patio de la fortaleza como para pensar si quiera en ignorarlo, se tiró al suelo, justo a tiempo de evitar que un rayo blanco abriera un boquete en el pecho del último cazador de brujas que había quedado en pie. Gruñendo por las manchas en su ropa, y por el dolor en sus rodillas.

El escudo de energía cayó, y el silencio se hizo en la plaza. Se volvió mientras daba palmadas a sus pantorrillas, intentando sacarles un poco la mugre de encima. Chasqueó la lengua cuando vio las manchas de sangre sobre la tela, sabiendo que aquellas prendas estaban ya perdidas, resignándose a ir buscándose otro contrato para pagarse otros. Esperaba que al menos el herrero pudiera hacerle un buen precio esa vez.

Geralt se acercó a él, envainando el arma.

—Estás oxidado, amigo. Veo que te sigue gustando Axia tanto como antes.

Gruñó, mientras guardaba también su arma.

—Es más elegante que ir desmembrando gente a diestra y siniestra. Es mejor reservar el acero para algo que valga la pena. Aunque tengo que admitir que hay algo poético en eso de mancharse las manos, rebanar cuellos, y acabar pringado de sangre y vísceras, eso te lo concedo. Quizá Jaskier pueda escribir una balada sobre eso.

Geralt soltó una risita entre dientes, palmeándole el hombro.

—Mejor ni se lo menciones. Estoy seguro de que se le ha pasado por la cabeza en algún momento —se burló, dando un sorbo a un frasco de Golondrina que tenía en el cinturón. Hizo una mueca al notar el sabor del líquido bajarle por la garganta, ardiendo, y sacudió la cabeza —. Nunca me acostumbraré a esto. Sabe a rayos —se quejó, volviendo a guardarla en su bolsa. Luego alzó la mirada en dirección al centro de la plaza, donde el objeto de la batalla se encontraba todavía, muy ocupado examinando los cadáveres. Aunque "saqueando" hubiera sido una mejor palabra, con mucha diferencia —. Veamos quién es nuestro amigo, ¿quieres?

El mago, que se había alzado la capucha, cubriendo ya su rostro, se alzó de repente, poniéndose en guardia. En su mano derecha, las chispas eléctricas de un rayo a punto de ser convocado destellaban, poniéndoles los pelos de punta por la estática. Puso una mano sobre el pecho de Geralt, deteniéndole en su avance, y buscó de nuevo la mirada del mago.

— ¿Lo notas? —susurró en dirección al brujo.

Este asintió.

—El medallón lleva zumbando como un avispero agitado desde que llegamos —respondió, también bajo.

El mago les observaba, llevando la mano libre hacia su cadera, bajo la capa de viaje. Había algo brillando en su pecho, entre los lazos de la capa y la camisa. Un colgante con runas, probablemente.

—Brujos, debí imaginarlo —dijo el mago, con el ceño fruncido. Los miraba a ambos alternativamente. En sus ojos podía ver que sabía que, si iban a por él, estaba perdido. Pero también que no iba a rendirse sin presentar batalla — ¿Habéis venido a cobrar la recompensa que Radovid ofrece por mi cabeza?

Geralt arqueó las cejas.

—Te hemos salvado la vida, ¿no? Si quisiéramos venderte a Radovid, hubiera sido más fácil esperar a que los cazadores hicieran el trabajo pesado y luego robarles el botín, ¿no crees? —inquirió el otro, antes de que el brujo del pelo blanco suspirara, en reprobación.

—No hemos venido a por ti. No hacemos tratos con el rey Radovid, y mucho menos aceptamos contratos de su caza de brujas particular. Soy Geralt de Rivia, y éste es…

—Sé quienes sois. _El Lobo Blanco_ y el _Héroe de Reichenbach._ No esperaba encontrarme con vosotros aquí. Me dijeron que os habían visto en Wyzyma hace un par de días.

El _Héroe de Reichenbach_ alzó las cejas.

—Es evidente que esa información no era correcta. Seguro que el que te la dio estaba borracho.

El mago gruñó, por lo que Geralt decidió que era el momento de intervenir antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores. Su compañero tenía un talento innato para exasperar a la gente a su alrededor cuando se lo proponía.

—¿Estabas huyendo de la ciudad?

El mago dirigió su mirada hacia él y cerró la mano, extinguiendo las chispas eléctricas de su mano, y haciendo desaparecer la estática del aire. La mano que había estado bajo su capa se apartó de allí, aunque su postura era aún recelosa.

—Obviamente. Tendría que haber partido con el grupo que Triss Merigold organizó hace un par de noches, pero no pude acompañarles. Un asunto requería de mi atención. Os agradezco vuestra ayuda, brujos, pero ahora debería irme, antes de que más cazadores vengan a buscar a sus amigos.

Vio como Geralt dudaba. Su brújula moral era algo que a menudo le distraía de sus tareas principales, obligándole a desviarse del camino más rápido de manera más habitual de lo esperado, de modo que su acompañante suspiró, sabiendo lo que iba a tener que hacer en su lugar. No sería la primera vez que le tendiera la mano al brujo, y tampoco sería la ultima.

—En ese caso, puedo ayudarte. Geralt tiene cosas que hacer aún en la ciudad, y de todos modos, yo ya debería irme —dijo, cruzado de brazos —. A juzgar por tu ropa, te dirigías a las Skellige. Voy en la misma dirección. Te acompañaré.

El mago le miró, dubitativo, y luego a Geralt, que le dio a su compañero una mirada extrañada por su ofrecimiento. Él no solía ser tan solícito o amable con la gente. De hecho, si lo hacía, era porque tramaba algo. Puso los ojos en blanco, disculpándose en silencio ante el mago por lo que iba a pasar. Pero claro, era mejor tener un compañero de viaje afilado que una espada en el gaznate, así que no dijo nada. Palmeó de nuevo el hombro del otro brujo, y subió a su caballo, antes de despedirse y partir, no sin antes compartir algunas confidencias con el otro brujo.

El mago esperó, vigilando de tanto en tanto las calles que daban acceso a la plaza, atento por si escuchaba alguna patrulla más buscándole. En teoría la capucha era más que suficiente para cubrir su rostro, pero estando rodeado de cadáveres sangrientos que empezaban a desprender el olor pútrido de la muerte— y rodeados de casas en las que se ocultaba más de un chivato, estaba seguro—, no podía sentirse seguro. Buscó una montura que pudiera tomar prestada, puesto que los portales podían no ser una buena opción. Encontró un percherón rubio, aún con la silla puesta, así que desató los estribos del poste, y se lo llevó con cuidado, intentando no levantar sospechas. Cuando volvió, el brujo moreno estaba ajustando la silla de su montura, negra como el ébano y tremendamente elegante, además de inspeccionando sus alforjas. Pareció decepcionado con lo que encontró.

— ¿Estás listo, mago? Deberíamos aprovechar la noche, hay menos guardias en la puerta.

El susodicho montó, observando al brujo desde arriba. Era un hombre curioso, el mutante. No tenía más marcas de mutaciones más que sus ojos amarillos con pupilas felinas. De otro modo, hubiera pasado por un sicario muy clasicista. Su cabello era oscuro como el de su montura, y era bastante pálido, cosa difícil de viajar y trabajar bajo el sol. Todo él era largo, alto y delicado. No parecía un brujo para nada. Los brujos que él había conocido eran musculosos, armarios en el puro sentido de la palabra. Si no lo acabara de ver peleando, nunca hubiera dicho que aquel saco de huesos era un cazador de monstruos.

—Me llamo John, no "mago".

El brujo bufó mientras montaba.

—Lo sé, he visto los carteles de "se busca". No soy ciego.

John espoleó su montura hasta que estuvo a la par con la del brujo, que no le miraba siquiera.

—Podrías ser algo más amable, ¿no crees? No te he hecho nada. Ni te he pedido que me acompañaras.

Ahora, John estaba molesto con su salvador. No le había pedido en ningún momento que le salvara o que le acompañara, y ya estaba dándole problemas, tratándole como si fuera escoria. Tal vez fuera cierto aquello que se decía sobre los brujos de que tras las mutaciones perdían los sentimientos y aquello que les hacía ser humanos. Quizá aquel brujo era uno de los vivos ejemplos de aquello que parecía una norma universal.

El otro no contestó, sino que se limitó a cabalgar en silencio hasta que se aproximaron a una de las puertas exteriores de la ciudad. La suerte les había sonreído, pues solo había un guardia, vigilando la puerta. Éste pidió los permisos de paso, y el brujo le tendió el suyo. Cuando pidió el de John, y éste se temió lo peor, los ojos del soldado se pusieron en blanco repentinamente, y este simplemente se hizo a un lado, liberando el paso. Ambos viajeros atravesaron las puertas, a medio galope, hasta que alcanzaron una distancia segura con respecto a la ciudad.

—¿A dónde vamos? Desde aquí no puedo coger un barco a las islas —preguntó John, por fin, rompiendo el silencio que se habían auto impuesto.

—Lo sé. Necesito recoger algunas cosas en el lugar donde me hospedo. Y de todas formas, los barcos de Novigrado no son seguros. Haré que lleven un mensaje a un capitán de mi confianza lo suficientemente loco como para navegar hasta Skellige, y después nos recogerá en una costa libre. Al menos es mejor que arriesgarse a que el capitán de una nave renardiana te entregue por un saco de coronas, o eso pienso yo.

John frunció el ceño, pero no discutió. Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, la realidad era que eso podía pasar. Hubiera sido muy lógico que lo hiciera. La ciudad entera estaba repleta de gente que no dudaría ni medio segundo en culpar a su vecino de brujería sin con ello conseguía algunas monedas o un favor del gobernador. John pensó en la quema de libros de alquimia, historia y magia que se estaba haciendo, y apretó las manos entorno a los estribos. Tanto conocimiento perdido entre el fuego por culpa de la guardia de los sacerdotes del Fuego Eterno... Fuego en el cual él podría haber estado ardiendo, también. La idea le hizo estremecer.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio la posada a la que se estaban dirigiendo. Se ajustó la capucha, y cuando desmontaron, tuvo que sujetar al brujo, por puro instinto, pues éste se desvaneció, hasta casi darse con los huesos en el suelo. Lo sostuvo por las axilas hasta que pudo arrastrarlo hasta un tocón, donde lo dejó sentado. Después se dirigió hasta los caballos, que habían estado esperando pacientemente y sin moverse, y ató los estribos a un poste, cerca de donde se encontraban el agua y la paja. Luego se agachó frente al brujo, que estaba aún más pálido que antes. Le estaba costando enfocar la vista, al parecer. John extendió su telepatía hasta él, y tocó su mente. No lo suficiente como para invadirla y leer sus pensamientos, pero sí en la medida necesaria para conocer su estado físico. Había un par de heridas bajo las protecciones que tendría que revisar, pero todo lo demás parecía fruto del cansancio y la malnutrición. Se preguntó cuando habría sido la última vez que el brujo había comido y dormido en condiciones, y si aquello le había pasado más a menudo.

Necesitando su intercesión para pedir una habitación en la posada para ambos, se permitió descargar un poco de su energía en él, lo justo para que aguantara una hora más, por lo menos. Poco a poco, algo de color volvió a sus mejillas, y sus ojos recuperaron en cuestión de segundos el brillo que habían tenido.

—¿Qué...?

—Te caíste del caballo. Necesitas descanso. Y comer. Vamos a pedir una habitación. Podemos descansar el resto de la noche y partir mañana—sugirió.

El brujo le estudió atentamente un par de minutos, antes de asentir y levantarse, con un gruñido. A lo lejos, se escuchó el estallido de un rayo. Una tormenta se acercaba.

* * *

Una vez consiguieron una habitación en la humilde y cochambrosa posada del camino, John ayudó al brujo a tenderse en el camastro de paja. Sacó su petate, y extrajo pan y algo de carne que había conseguido de unas piezas en el mercado, a penas unas horas antes de que los soldados se le echaran encima, así que debía ser fresca.

Se lavó las manos en un cuenco con agua, y se las secó con un paño.

—Desnúdate.

El brujo arqueo una ceja y lo miró, sentado en el camastro.

—¿Disculpa?

—He dicho que te desnudes. Tengo que revisarte —repitió, buscando hierbas en sus bolsas — ¿Algún problema con eso, brujo?

Escuchó una risa entre dientes, y el susurro de la ropa al ser movida.

—Al igual que tú tuviste a bien señalar de forma innecesaria hace unas horas, que tienes un nombre propio, me veo en la tesitura de repetir los acontecimientos. Mi nombre no es "brujo", es Sherlock.

—Sé cuál es tu nombre —dijo. Cogió un pedazo de tela, y lo bañó en agua. Murmuró un par de hechizos, y la enfrió un poco antes de sacarla.

Sherlock se había descubierto ya entero, dejando las ropas ordenadas y dobladas a los pies del catre. La única prenda que restaba eran los calzones blancos, acordes con su piel. John observó su pecho, cubierto de cicatrices. Había tres grandes con un aspecto destacable, que parecían, por la posición, haber sido producidas por la garra inmensa de una bestia. John pensó en un oso, pero no era muy probable que un brujo se dejara herir de esa manera por algo como una bestia salvaje. Lo más probable era que fuera obra de alguna otra criatura surgida de la Conjunción de las Esferas. Había otra, circular, en su hombro derecho. La forma encajaba con la de un colmillo atravesando la piel. Un colmillo bastante grande.

Después, había una pequeña cicatriz en su clavícula, un corte curvo muy fino que seguía la línea del hueso muy por encima. Alguien había intentado cortarle el cuello una vez. Y, ahora que se fijaba, una parte muy pequeña de su oreja estaba cortada, como si le hubieran dado un mordisco.

Alzó la mirada hasta sus ojos, para darse cuenta de que éste le observaba, impertérrito por su examen visual.

— ¿Satisfecho con las vistas, John? —preguntó, y detectó cierto tono burlón.

—Más quisieras —replicó, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír un poco—. Recuéstate y trata de dormir un poco mientras curo tus heridas. Llevará un rato.

La risa desdeñosa del brujo hizo que su pecho se agitara, haciendo que perdiera la concentración en las nuevas heridas: un corte fino pero sospechoso bajo los pectorales, y un otro más profundo en la pierna izquierda que no estaba sanando bien. Esperó, y bajó la mano con el paño húmedo para pasarlo por el pecho del brujo, tratando de limpiar la herida y la zona de alrededor para prepararla para los hechizos de curación.

—Así que eres sanador. ¿Es eso lo que te retuvo? —preguntó, aunque luego chasqueó la lengua —. Por supuesto que fue eso. Estuviste con un niño antes de marcharte. Gripe, ¿me equivoco? Tendría unos siete años, probablemente era hijo de un herrero. Esa capa de viaje es nueva, demasiado cara para que un mago pudiera costeársela en una ciudad como Novigrado. No podía pagarte por tus servicios, rechazaste cualquier pago, e insistió en que te quedaras con ella a cambio de salvar la vida de su hijo. Altruista, también. Menuda sorpresa.

John se detuvo un momento, sorprendido por las habilidades inusuales del brujo. Sabía, por las historias que había escuchado, que tenían unos sentidos mejorados, y que por lo general eran increíbles rastreadores, pero aquello estaba absolutamente fuera de lo común. Hizo una mueca de apreciación, y prosiguió con su tarea, esta vez en la pierna.

—Impresionante. Pero creo haberte dicho que durmieras.

—Lo he tomado más como una sugerencia que como una orden.

El brujo miraba el techo de paja y barro sobre su cabeza, observando los detalles de la viga de madera que lo cruzaba, sosteniendo la estructura. No era la más acogedora de las posadas, pero le habían ofrecido gratis la estancia si cumplía con un contrato de monstruo, y así lo hizo. Sus efectos personales no contaban con una bolsa llena de monedas de oro en la actualidad. Iba más bien escaso de fondos, aunque eso no era nada nuevo.

—Era el sanador oficial de la ciudad, antes de que los no humanos empezáramos a tener problemas con los sacerdotes del Fuego Eterno. Pensé en marcharme muchas veces, pero supongo que tenía la esperanza de que la cosa mejoraría —explicó, retirando el paño, dejándolo sobre la mesa. Se frotó las manos, y observó la herida de la pierna, la que le iba a llevar más tiempo —. Tómalo como una orden. Necesitas dormir y comer en condiciones. Te desmayaste del cansancio y del hambre. ¿Cuánto hace que no comes o duermes nada? ¿Un mes?

Sherlock gruñó, cerrando los ojos.

—No soy un niño.

—Lo pareces. Duerme —ordenó. Luego extendió las manos sobre la herida, sin tocarla, y empezó a recitar versos arcanos de un hechizo de curación.

Y, viendo que iba a ser imposible que su paciente le obedeciera, lo entremezcló con uno de sueño, haciendo que el curioso brujo cayera en un reparador y largo descanso, al menos por unas horas. Mientras, él siguió trabajando en las heridas, concentrado en los hechizos, y pensando también, en qué haría cuando llegara a su destino.

Había que decir que el que un brujo se hubiera ofrecido a ser su escolta era cuanto menos insólito, y ciertamente, hubiera resultado perturbador y una oferta a rechazar en cualquier otra circunstancia. No obstante, Redania se había convertido en tierra hostil para los de su clase, y los brujos, al ser neutrales, no tenían esa clase de problemas a la hora de viajar de un rincón a otro de las tierras. Desde que la guerra con Nifgaard empezara, había estado más que claro que esta situación iba a llegar. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, se había sabido que la Iglesia del Fuego Eterno no era partidaria de ninguno de los frutos de la Conjunción, y que el rey Radovid había perdido el juicio. Phillipa a sí se lo había comunicado cuando contactó con él para pedirle que intentara devolverle la vista, tras la mutilación tan severa que había sufrido de manos del monarca.

Lo que más le preocupaba era que, de alguna manera y otra, Sherlock se había dado cuenta del gran poder que atesoraba y que John llevaba consigo. Temía que el brujo le diera la espalda a mitad de camino, que le ofrecieran una cuantiosa suma a cambio de su vida, y la tomara. Durante mucho tiempo se había negado a creer los rumores que contaban que a los brujos se les arrebataba todo residuo de humanidad que pudieran tener durante su formación. Sabía que eran personas, que debían ser capaces de ser humanos porque nunca habían dejado de serlo, en el fondo. Pero era en momentos como aquellos en los que la semilla de la duda empezaba a germinar como la mala hierba.

Algo en ese brujo había fascinado a John. Quizá se debiera a sus increíbles habilidades. Cómo había averiguado que su retraso en la huída de la ciudad se debía al hijo del herrero, enfermo, era todo un fascinante misterio, y John se veía inexplicablemente empujado a saber más. Tal vez, por otro lado, fuera el aura de peligro que flotaba de manera inherente alrededor de un brujo. Siempre le habían dicho que, para ser un brujo instruido, era demasiado temerario, que estaba demasiado enamorado del peligro como para poder tener una vida próspera como sanador. Si eso era cierto, John no podía haber encontrado mejor compañero de travesía que un brujo prepotente y pretencioso como el que estaba tendido desnudo en el catre frente a él.

O tal vez, solo tal vez, se debía a algo más. No obstante, aún no sabía a qué se debía eso, o quizá es que no deseara aceptarlo.

Sus hechizos consiguieron sanar la herida de la pierna y la del pecho, antes de lo que había previsto, así que mantuvo el influjo de sueño sobre el brujo, antes de empezar a buscar en sus petates algo de comida que pudiera obligarle a llevarse al estómago antes de partir. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyado en la puerta, mirando el rostro dormido del brujo y pensando en cómo podía la gente pensar que eran unos monstruos tan grandes como aquellos que se dedicaban a erradicar, si eran tan... humanos.

* * *

Dos días después de la sanación que John le practicó a Sherlock en sus heridas, y de que éste hubo descansado y se hubo alimentado lo suficiente (por orden de John y bajo amenaza), decidieron dejar la posada, directos hacia la localización del contacto del brujo que les proporcionaría un barco en las costas libres, para poder partir en dirección a Skellige.

Sherlock había recuperado algo de color, y sus ojos ya no parecían tan hundidos. Las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos habían desaparecido, e incluso su postura en la silla de montar de su frisón era distinta, más llena de energía. John sonrió para sí mismo, satisfecho con su trabajo.

A medida que se aproximaban al lugar, se sentía más y más nervioso. También más inquieto. No deseaba dejar al brujo a su suerte. En ese poco tiempo, había desarrollado un vínculo especial con Sherlock, y nada fuera de lo común había pasado que pudiera propiciar semejante situación. John no había tenido nunca antes esa necesidad de estar encima de alguien de esa manera. Esa necesidad de _cuidar y proteger._ En el fondo sabía que era un pensamiento absurdo. Un mago no podía proteger ni cuidar de un brujo. En todo caso, se haría a la inversa. Pero sentía que eso era lo que iba a pasar. Sentía que, de alguna manera, que se hubieran encontrado en Novigrado no era una casualidad.

John no se caracterizaba por ser un fiel creyente del destino, pero tampoco era completamente idiota. Sabía que algo grande lo ataba a aquel hombre, aunque no supiera aún el qué.

—No tienes por qué ir a las islas.

La frase lo pilló tan desprevenido, que tiró de las riendas y detuvo su montura en seco, en mitad del camino.

—¿Qué?

El brujo detuvo también su montura, chasqueando la lengua.

—He dicho que no tienes por qué irte a las islas.

John frunció el ceño.

—Me refería a qué querías decir con eso. Skellige es mi única opción. No hay sitio para mi en Wyzyma, y Velen es una tierra en guerra.

Sherlock bufó.

—¿Así que pasarás tu tiempo con los druidas? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—No, pero es mejor que estar corriendo de un lado al otro todo el tiempo buscando salvar el pellejo.

Se miraron durante unos instantes, John intentando descifrar qué era lo que le pasaba a Sherlock por la cabeza, y Sherlock frustrado porque John parecía tan listo pero no podía _entender_. Nunca habría hecho falta salir de Novigrado. Nunca habría sido necesario dar tantas vueltas para conseguir un transporte hacia las islas, si Sherlock lo hubiera querido así. Si le hubiera importunado tener que ocuparse del mago, lo habría dejado a bordo del primer navío rumbo a Skellige que hubiera encontrado, amenazando al capitán con delatarle. Eso hubiera bastado para que John hubiera estado en su camino hacia las islas. Pero Sherlock había visto algo en el mago que había llamado su atención, algo que prometía un futuro emocionante, y había querido comprobar si merecía la pena.

Al parecer, lo hacía.

—¿Crees en las casualidades, John? ¿Crees en el sino?

El mago se removió en su silla de montar, incómodo. Él mismo se había estado haciendo esa pregunta anteriormente. Que el otro la pusiera en palabras era... perturbador y liberador al mismo tiempo.

—No.

—Has dudado.

—No lo he hecho.

—Sí —zanjó Sherlock, acercando su caballo al de John para poder estar a su altura. Se miraron a los ojos —. Has dudado. Lo has hecho porque no sueles pensar que la vida tiene un destino estipulado, pero te has encontrado con algo que no esperabas, con una tercera vía que no aparecía en tus planes. Las casualidades no existen, pienso yo. El universo rara vez es perezoso. Pero, ¿y si no se tratara de una simple coincidencia? ¿Y si realmente fuera algo que tenía que pasar, inevitablemente? No puedo negar las evidencias que se presentan ante mí.

John se estremeció, pero ni se atrevió a parpadear, temeroso de caer, pues estaba siendo absorbido por la mirada sobrenatural de su interlocutor, fascinado por sus palabras. Atrapado por su razón. ¿Qué probabilidades había de que el brujo fuera un lector de mentes? Porque todo eso había pasado ya por su cabeza un par de veces desde que viajaran juntos. John era un mago poderoso. De los más dotados de su Escuela. A veces, tenía sueños, flashes proféticos. Pequeños atisbos del futuro que lograba rozar. Hacía tiempo que había sentido que un gran cambio se avecinaba, y pensó que hacía referencia a la guerra, pero en ese instante, en aquel preciso momento, se preguntó si no se trataría de otra cosa. De algo más personal.

—No voy a aceptar que un hombre que no cree en el destino se doblegue ante él con tanta facilidad.

—No es sumisión, sino comprensión. Una vez has descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, aunque improbable, debe ser la verdad. No creo en el destino, y tampoco en las casualidades. Lo que sucede es solo el fruto de los acontecimientos que, uno detrás de otro, producen una reacción lógica de causa y efecto —explicó Sherlock, más serio. Intentar hacer entender a otra persona lo que su mente estaba pensando siempre había sido una árdua tarea pero, por algún motivo, tenía la sensación de que John le estaba entendiendo —. No obstante, incluso la lógica tiene sus límites. Creo que nuestro encuentro no fue fortuito. De alguna manera u otra, estábamos destinados a encontrarnos. Tal vez por efecto de decisiones y causas fuera de nuestro control, ajenos a nosotros u ocurridos antes de nuestro nacimiento, pero así es. Sería pretencioso por mi parte ignorar tan claras señales.

John tomó aire, entendiendo por fin a dónde quería llegar el brujo.

—Deseas que parta contigo.

—A Kaer Morhen, sí —asintió, y pareció aliviado de haberse hecho entender. Su espalda se relajó, como si hubiera estado sosteniendo el peso del mundo sobre él —. Y más tarde quién sabe. Hay contratos y contratos. Pero el invierno está próximo, así que debemos decidir.

El corazón del mago empezó a latir deprisa, acelerado, por la implicación de sus palabras. No solo el brujo le acababa de confirmar sus temores, sino que lo había invitado a partir con él para _vivir con él_ , y lo había incluído en sus planes. Fuera o no cosa del destino, John no estaba seguro de querer cuestionar los motivos que los habían llevado a terminar en semejante situación.

— _¿Debemos?_

El brujo asintió.

John lo pensó detenidamente. Aquella era una oportunidad incalculable. Estudiar a los brujos era algo con lo que siempre había soñado, y si su información era correcta, disponían de amplios conocimientos en alquimia e historia. Kaer Morhen debía de ser una fuente de sabiduría.

Y, además, sentía que hacía lo correcto, aceptando la mano tendida del brujo. Que, de alguna manera, irse con él era como las cosas debían de ser. Como si algo le atara a aquél hombre. Incluso le resultaba hasta familiar. Como si no fuera la primera vez que se vieran. Como si ya hubiera pasado toda su vida a su lado. La familiaridad que estaba sintiendo al pensar en ello fue quizá el empujón definitivo que le animó a armarse de valor y paciencia y decidir que, fuera o no cosa del destino, iba a aceptar ese camino.

—Bueno, siempre he deseado estudiar a los brujos —dijo, con una sonrisa. El rostro del brujo se iluminó de la misma manera, con otra sonrisa, y fue como si saltaran chispas —. Creo que debería acompañarte. A todas luces, necesitas de los cuidados de un buen mago.

Abrió un portal de viaje frente a ellos, en mitad del camino de tierra y piedras, pensando en la senda que cruzaba las montañas azules tras las que, si las leyendas eran ciertas, se encontraba la Fortaleza del Mar Antiguo. Espoleó su montura junto a Sherlock y ambos, brujo y mago, cruzaron la brecha de magia hacia su nuevo destino, mientras las primeras nieves empezaban a caer sobre la tierra que escasos segundos antes habían abandonado, en favor de un destino más lejano.

Un par de noches más tarde, en los catres de la entrada de la fortaleza, donde brujo y mago dormían, recuperando sus cuerpos de la borrachera de aquella tarde, las manos rozándose, caídas fuera del colchón de paja, sus dedos se entrelazaron. Una sonrisa brotó de los labios de un dormido brujo.

—Watson, usted... —suspiró

El mago apretó sus dedos, mientras su pecho se movía acompasado, impulsando su inconsciencia. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron sutilmente, con una suave expresión de cariño, y el cuerpo rodó durante el sueño, sus dedos afianzándose a los de su compañero de aventuras, también rendido a Morfeo. Un susurro complacido surgió de sus labios.

—Siempre, Holmes...

* * *

 **Está bien... ¿Qué os ha parecido este extraño Crossover?**

 **¿un review?**

 **;)**


End file.
